AFS75T
The AFS75T is an Artcore series hollow body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in mid 2002. It was originally produced in China, but starting in 2017 production has moved to Indonesia with Chinese production halting in 2018. The AFS75T features a full-hollow body design with an arched laminated maple top with ƒ holes and ivory multi-binding on maple back and sides with a single Venetian cutaway mated to a set-in mahogany neck with a 22-fret rosewood fingerboard with ivory binding and pearl block position markers. Components include a pair of Ibanez Artcore humbucking pickups with chrome covers and individual volume and tone controls, a Tune-o-matic style roller bridge on a wooden base with a vibrato tailpiece, a plastic nut, a tortoise shell pickguard, speed knobs, and Ibanez tuning machines. Several changes have been made in the AFS75T's life cycle. For 2010 the frets were changed from large to medium. For 2011 the speed knobs were replaced with Sure Grip III knobs. For 2015 the Artcore pickups were replaced with Classic Elite pickups and the pearl block inlays were switched to acrylic. For 2019 the maple body construction changed to linden, the mahogany neck was replaced with nyatoh, and the rosewood fretboard was replaced with laurel; in addition the Ibanez vibrato was replaced with a genuine Bigsby unit. For 2020 the fretboard material was changed again, this time to walnut. The AF75T is a related model with a thicker body. Specifications 2019–2020: Linden (laminated) | finishtop = | matback = 2002–2018: Maple (laminated) 2019–2020: Linden (laminated) | finishback = | backinlay = | bodybinding = Ivory multi-ply | matneck = 2002–2018: 2019: | matfb = 2002–2018: Rosewood w/ ivory binding 2019: Laurel w/ ivory binding 2020: Walnut w/ ivory binding | nj = Set-in | neck = AF Artcore | scale = | nut = Ivory plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | frets = 2002–2009: 22 / large 2010–2020: 22 / medium | fretedge = | bridge = ART-2 roller on a blackwood base | stringspace = 10.4mm | tailpiece = 2002–2018: VBF70 vibrato 2019–2020: Bigsby B60 vibrato | hw = Chrome | pucon = HH | puneck = 2002–2014: Ibanez Artcore Humbucker 1 2015–2020: Ibanez Classic Elite | pubridge = 2002–2014: Ibanez Artcore Humbucker 2 2015–2020: Ibanez Classic Elite | control = | output = (side mounted) | inlay = 2002–2014: Pearl block 2015–2020: Acrylic block | tuners = Ibanez die-cast w/ half-moon buttons | tuning = | strings = | knobs = 2002–2010: Speed (black) 2011–2020: Sure Grip III (black) | pg = 3-ply black/white/black }} Images Sources * 2002 Europe Artcore catalog (page 2) * AFS75T product page, Ibanez USA, archived June 2003 * AFS75T product page, Ibanez USA, archived December 2004 * AFS75T product page, Ibanez USA, archived May 2009 * 2010 Japan catalog (page 44) * 2011 USA catalog (page 61) * AFS75T product page, Ibanez USA, archived September 2012 * 2015 North & South America and Oceania catalog (page 36) * AFS75T product page, Ibanez USA, archived August 2017 * 2019 USA winter new product catalog (page 15) * AFS75T product page, Ibanez USA, archived August 2019 * AFS75T product page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2020 Category:Artcore models Category:HH pickup configuration Category:New in 2002 Category:2002 models Category:2003 models Category:2004 models Category:New finish in 2005 Category:2005 models Category:2006 models Category:2007 models Category:2008 models Category:New finish in 2009 Category:2009 models Category:Updated in 2010 Category:2010 models Category:Updated in 2011 Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:New finish in 2013 Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:Updated in 2015 Category:2015 models Category:New finish in 2016 Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:Updated in 2020 Category:2020 models